Percy Jackson and the Black Lake
by prosto666
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally hit bottom. " This doesn't look like Tartarus." "It's not."
1. The Bottom

**AN: Well. I've been working on this for months now. I kept on fixing it, adding adjustments and all that because I'm nervous. I'm nervous to be sharing this, I didn't know how this was going to turnout, or if you guys would like it, but I eventually decided to suck it up and put my big girl pants on! So here we have it. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I wish though. I will say ahead of time that I have read all the PJ books multiple times, so I should have my facts down with that, but I've only read up to the 4****th**** book of HP. For all you HP fans/experts/ fanatics out there who are glaring at your computer screen, bare with me, I will do my best to keep it accurate. I just don't have time to read the books now a days, but I really wanted to do this crossover, so cut me some slack, ok? Keep in mind that that this is my story, and I still want to keep it that way, but I will still try to stick to the facts. Names and events and situations might vary. My older sister is a huge HP nut so I do have a decent sense of what I'm talking about, but we all make mistakes so please if you see an error let me know, I want this to be good. So, yeah, I think that covers it. Ill write more if I get reviews! Enjoy! :)  
**

**_Percy Jackson and the Black Lake _**_or_**_ An Unintended Detour  
_**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bottom**

* * *

_The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf_

_Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time._

_Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything red. The force of the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have enough strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved._

_"Percy, let me go," she croaked, "You can't pull me up."_

_His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless._

_" Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above._

_" The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

_Nico's eyes widened. " But-"_

_"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. " Promise me!"_

_"I-I will"_

_Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess._

_Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome._

_" We're staying together," he promised." You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

_Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

_"As long as we're together." she said_

_She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above-maybe the last sunlight she would ever see._

_Then Percy let go his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness._

* * *

They landed with a grunt in a heap of limbs.

For several seconds all Percy could see were stars, and all he felt was Annabeth's hand in his and something cold and wet against his back. Everything else was chaos in his head, like a computer trying to process to many things at once, and his brain felt close to a melt down. The sound of their labored breathing filled his pounding head as they laid there dazed and semi consciences. He was cold and every part of him felt like he had been trampled by Otis at dance recital.

What felt like centuries later, Percy was able to get his limbs to move and managed to shakily prop himself up on one elbow. In one painful turn of his neck, he took in their surroundings.

They were laying on a hill, only yards away from a dark stretch of water. It was night, a scatter of stars tossed across a black sky. None of this was familiar, how did they?.. His head was suddenly bombarded with memories:

A dark cavern, spider webs and he was falling, falling, falling.

His heart suddenly lodged itself in his throat, panic kicking his brain into its highest gear as he remembered everything. Before he could have a full out heart attack, a strangled moan from his side snapped him out of his disgruntled thoughts. He looked down into Annabeth's dirt smudged face and his breath caught, subconsciously giving her hand a squeeze, just to reassure himself she was there, she was real. He reached and gently cupped her face.

"Annabeth" He said, voice rough like sand paper. He shook her a little and repeated her name more urgently.

"Annabeth." Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned again. She slowly tried to sit up. He put a hand on her back and eased her into a comfortable position.

" Per-Percy?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes with one hand and clutching his sleeve with the other.

" Yeah, I'm here." He reassured her as she focused her gray eyes on his face. Her brow creased in confusion as she too took note of their surroundings.

" Where are we? This doesn't look like Tartarus."

" No, it doesn't." he agreed, gaze landing on the looming forest on the other side of the water. Nothing was making sense.

Well not as much as it usual did, which, come to think of it, was very little.

At the end of what he knew would be a ridiculously long fall, He expected darkness and nightmarish monsters, a black hole like Nico depicted, not a serene picnic destination. Stuck in their own thoughts and silenced by the weight of such a strange situation they untangled their legs and slowly got to their feet. They both wobbled, extremely disoriented and weak. A jolt of white hot pain shot up Annabeth's leg. She gasped and doubled over, clutching her broken ankle. A low hissed escaped between her lips as she tenderly prodded the flesh under the makeshift bubble wrap splint.

" Almost forgot about that." Annabeth mumbled, steadying herself on Percy's shoulder.

" Are you OK?" He asked, watching his girlfriend clench her teeth through the pain. She nodded and shifted her weight to her uninjured leg and gave him a small, forced smile. Something behind us caught her eye, she gave a happy little gasp. I turned as she picked up something. It was her backpack, she bent down again, and her dagger. She quickly opened the backpack, checking Daedalus's laptop, it seemed ok. She reached in and, to both of their amazement, pulled out her Yankees cap, faded navy blue and tattered. She looked up at him, a smile on her face and her eyes sparkling.

" How? I-I left it on the Argo-I cant believe this is here too, man I thought I had lost this stuff for-"

Suddenly she cut off and gasped again, gaze transfixed on something over his shoulder. Now what, he inwardly sighed, he hoped it was a McDonalds. He needed a big mac, or 5, and coffee, lots of coffee. Percy turned and felt his mouth drop.

There, resting on a hill, was the largest castle Percy had ever seen. It was even bigger and creeper looking than the one they had rescued Nico and Bianca from all those years ago. Large pointed towers, hundreds of windows and huge oak doors. The two confused demigods blinked, awestruck at such a huge building. The part in Annabeth's head not asking a million questions at once, openly admired the extraordinary architecture and she suddenly wanted to see the inside. She noticed the warm light coming from the many windows, confirming the chance that someone, or something lived inside. Her stomach growled, exhaustion crashing over her live a wave. She tugged on her still gawking boyfriends shirt.

" Comn seaweed brain, lets go get some answers."

Percy let her pull him along, her arm slung around his shoulder and his wrapped around her waist for support. Together they made their way up the hill, keeping their eyes on the mysterious castle with apprehension, fear, and excitement. Percy sighed and stuck his other hand in his pocket, fingers curling around riptide.

" Yeah, lets go see if Draculas home."

* * *

" Should we knock?" Percy asked, gazing up at the large wooden doors that loomed in front of them. Annabeth squinted her eyes, studying the cobblestones beneath them; wheels turning in her head. She shook her head a little and quickly peered behind them.

" We don't know who, or what, is in here. Lets just go in"

Percy nodded his head in agreement and eyed the very heavy looking doors. He helped Annabeth lean against one side of the door as he braced his hands against the other. He took a deep breath and pushed. He honestly didn't know what he was expecting to happen. Even without the curse, Percy was pretty fit for his age; summers spent at camp climbing lava spewing walls, sword training, and fighting monsters defiantly helped build his physique. But he could tell this was going to take some serious muscle. So what happened next was certainty unexpected. His arms strained against the heavy oak, then, to his surprise, the door creaked open effortlessly.

Percy let his arms flop to his sides as he and Annabel shared an astonished, cautious, look. The door swung open, without a sound, just far enough for the two weary demigods to pass through. They stood there for a moment, seriously rethinking this decision, but it was cold, they were tired and Annabeth's ankle needed treatment. Not to mention they had no idea where they were or how they got here. So with the prospect of food, a warm bed and a much needed explanation, Percy once again wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist and they hesitantly entered the castle. Neither of them very excited about what they were going to find on the other side.

Awestruck for the second time that night, the duo stopped just a few feet in, eyes wide and jaws slack. They craned their necks up, taking in the high ceiling . There were candles lite along the hall, a cold chill shot down their spines that reminded them of their time spent under Alcatraz, with Kampe; a sort of ancient feeling, a slight pressure of something old. Despite the warning bells ringing in their heads and the feeling of being watched, they continued down the hall, their heavy breathing loud in the empty space. They wondered the maze like halls for a good ten minutes, taking turn after turn, going up and down stairs. Quite a few times Percy could have sworn he saw a painting move, or saw a glimpse of something transparent out of the corner of his eye, but they never saw or heard anyone.

Annabeth knew she saw lights, so where were the occupants?

When they were about to give up and go back, the sound of footsteps approaching reached their ears. They froze and instinctively quieted their breathing. The footsteps grew closer until a figure rounded the corner. It was an old man, with long robes, long auburn hair and beard with half moon glasses resting on his nose. When he saw them he also paused and took them in with a sweep of his blue eyes, eyes that reminded Percy of Chiron; old beyond their years. Percy gulped and subconsciously tightened his grip on riptide, still hidden in his pocket.

A moment of silence passed as the three studied one another, then the old man spoke; his voice airy, and wise.

" By your strange clothing and lost expressions, I can assume you two are not students?" Annabeth and Percy exchanged a puzzled look. Students? This place was a school? And here he thought camp was strange. Annabeth took a small step forward, stumbling slightly, and Percy tightened his grip on her hip. The mans eyes darted down to her ankle then back to her face as she addressed him.

" No sir, we aren't. You see we have no idea where we are, or how we got here." She said, voice confident and honest. Percy sighed a little inside, glad she had been the one to speak first, he probably would have said something stupid like; 'Nice dress'

Dumbledore pursed his lips as he once again studied the two teenagers in front of him. He didn't detect any lies in the girls words, and they did look lost. He noted their disheveled appearance, the cuts, the dirt, the spider webs, blood and the girls bound ankle. His calculating gaze softened as he murmured a reply.

" I see."

Annabeth felt relief spread through her body, she had always been good at reading people, like books, and could tell he believed them.

" If we could just get some help, some answers." She said, trying not to beg, as she stepped back. Percy shifted his weight and brought her closer.

" We would really appreciate it" He spoke, the mans eyes resting on him as he spoke for the first time. The man seemed to consider it for a moment, then smiled and gestured behind him, down the hall.

" Of Course"

The demigods locked eyes again, an unheard conversation passing between them, before they followed after the mysterious old man, now waiting at the end of the hall for them. Once they caught up he lead them down another hall, and Percy couldn't help feel suspicious; years of being attacked making him paranoid of just about anyone he didn't know from camp and his parents. A tiny voice in his head told him to be careful, he may look old, but it didn't mean he wouldn't sprout claws and horns and lunge at any moment. Annabeth cleared her throat.

" Um sir, where are we going?"

Percy smirked, loving the way his girlfriend couldn't help not knowing everything, paranoia or not.

" My office, for some privacy. And once we have sorted things out ill be sending you both to the infirmary." He replied with out turning around. Annabeth accepted his answer and gave him a quick thank you.

After a few minuets of walking, (Percy would hate going to school here), they stopped in front of a door. Dumbledore opened it for them and they stepped in first. The elderly man swept past them, his blue robes rustling against their legs, and settled himself in a chair behind a mahogany desk. The shinny wooden surface was cluttered with papers and books. He offered them chairs, which they accepted gratefully, nearly collapsing into their soft upholstery. The room was small, but cozy. They snuck glances at the numerous paintings, colorful bottles, books and other various things that looked like they could be found in the attic at the big house; strange and questionable. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Percy's palms became sweaty. He pushed a small glass bowl with yellow candies across his desk towards them and laced his hands together, resting his chin on them as he peered at them through half moon glasses. Percy didn't take a candy, his mouth was dry enough.

" Now, lets start with your names."

Percy relaxed slightly; that was easy enough. He swallowed and sat up a little straighter.

" I'm Percy Jackson. And this," he grabbed Annabeth's hand, " Is my girlfriend-"

" -Annabeth Chase" Annabeth finished for him, giving his fingers a squeeze. Dumbledore nodded his head and leaned back in his red and gold armchair.

" I am Albus Dumbledore. I'm a professor here at Hogwarts." His voice filled with a hint of pride. Percy's brow furrowed as he looked at the old man then Annabeth, to see a mirrored expression on her face.

" Hogwarts?" she said, testing the name on her tongue. Dumbledore nodded.

" Yes, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Percy blinked.

Witchcraft? Wizardry?

Percy could feel his head begin to spin a little. Annabeth's grip on his hand tightened. Out of all the things he's encountered, every creature and challenge he's had to face through the last 6 or something years, this was close to the strangest, weirdest, and most shocking. It was close to the day he found out he was a demigod. This had to be a joke.

" Witchcraft? Like spells and pointy hats!?" He blurted, unable to hold in the ADHD part of him any longer. Dumbledore nodded, unfazed by his outburst.

" Do you have any proof?" Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Dumbledore smiled and reached into his robes, the demigods tensed, and pulled out a stick. Percy was about to laugh but then the old man did something he did _not_ see coming. He gave it a quick flick and the papers and books on his desk floated a few inches in the air then rearranged themselves into neat piles.

Percy was sure his face resembled a fish.

Annabeth shook her head, grimy blonde curls bouncing around her head, and Percy knew one she was about to give one of her famous rants. He could tell by the look in her gray eyes, the lines on her forehead and the way she chewed on her bottom lip; having been on the receiving end of this expression too many times.

" I'm sorry, where are we?"

Dumbldored merely smiled.

" To be exact we are in the Scotland countryside, my dear."

Ok, so Percy wasn't a geography wiz, but last time he checked Rome wasn't exactly neighbors with Scotland. How the Hades did they end up here?

" But that doesn't make any sense. If this is a school for magic then you all must be children of Hecate, or at least have her blessing; and I've never heard of such a thing. Chirion would have mentioned something about this place. This doesn't make sense, the Gods wouldn't-"

Annabeth suddenly trailed off, either catching herself or losing her train of thought. Dumbledore raised a brown eyebrow. There was a pregnant pause, filled with only their soft breathing and the ticking of a large grandfather clock in the corner. Dumbledore re-laced his fingers.

" Perhaps before I can give you the answers you seek, you should provide me with some first, hmm?" He smiled. Annabeth sent Percy a panicked looked, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wiped his hand on his pant leg and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. An inner battle raged inside his head. Should they lie? Would he know if they did? Would he believe them if they did tell the truth? Percy still wasn't sure they could, or should trust this old man. But either way he looked at it, there really wasn't any other option but to tell him everything. He squeezed Annabeths hand again.

" Well you see Professor Dumbledore-"

"Please, call me Albus-

" -Ablus, its sort of a long story. We wouldn't know where to start...what happened...how we got here.. _we_ aren't entirely sure what happened so explaining it to you would be-" he grimaced, " Difficult, sir." He defiantly didn't have Annabeth's way with words. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"I find the best place to start, Mr. Jackson, is the beginning."

Percy sighed, this guy was reminding him more and more of Chirion; beard, eyes, cryptic words and all.

Annabeth scooted forward in her chair, all her earlier weariness gone.

"Well what you should know first sir, is, well..." she glanced at her boyfriend, " Percy and I are Demigods. Have mortal... half god."

Both brown eyebrows went up this time.

And so Percy and Annabeth launched into their story. Annabeth started off by telling him how she was found by Luke and Thalia, then how she made it to camp with the help of Grover, but lost Thalia in the process, but quickly explaining how she was brought back to life and became a hunter. They both winced as they told the professor how they each held the weight of the world, rescued a goddess and lost a friend. Percy told him about being claimed and the stolen lightning bolt his first year, how it had ended with Luke's betrayal; how later on the son of Hermes used the Labyrinth to sneak an army into Camp Half blood. Annabeth, feeling compelled to honor them, told Dumbledore about Pan and Daedalus.

A little hesitantly, Percy and Annabeth took turns telling him about the war, how Percy had risked his life to get the curse of Achilles( He begrudgingly informed the professor that he no longer had it though). How they lead the small band of demigods against Kronos's massive army. He solemnly told him about everyone they had lost; Selena, Beckendorf, many others but also those they had gained; Tyson, Rachael, BlackJack, Mrs. O'leary, Nico, and all his other friends at Camp. He fondly told him about Chiron, Mr. D, and his step father and mother.

A little sheepishly he told Dumbledore he had been the chosen one of the first Great prophecy(he didnt want to brag); all the things he went through because of it. Annabeth explained the battle in New York, how it almost seemed impossible to win, but in the end, what...who they had to sacrificed to save everyone. Tears burned in her eyes at the mention of Luke's death, but continued. She told him about the new prophecy Rachael gave them and the disappearance of Percy,( she gave said boy a little glare), and how he was replaced with Jason. She re-accounted all Jason told her of His, Piper, Leo and Coach Hedges adventures.

Percy told him about his time at the Roman camp, with no memories and no clue what to do. He told the professor of his adventures, making friends with Hazel and Frank, how they traveled everywhere to stop Gaea and the giants; at the end of it all he regained his memories and understood what had to be done in order to permanently stop the earth Goddess. Annabeth jumped in again, explaining her strange encounter with her mother, the responsibility and burden Athena placed on her shoulders. They both explained the meeting of the two camps and how bad that had ended; the 8 of them having to flee and travel across the world to save Nico, find the mark of Athena and close the doors of Death.

They both grew quit as they came to the part in the cavern; the last thing they remembered. Annabeth, still shaken from the whole ordeal with Archane, let Percy explain the rest. How they had to let Annabeth go off on her own, then meeting up with her again in the spiders layer. Annabeth shivered.

Percy tensed in his chair as he forced the words out. Dumbledore, silent the whole time, waited, letting him collect himself.

He told him about the floor caving in, how he caught Annabeth before she could go over the edge. He refused to let her go, and as she was being pulled into the pit, the instructions he gave to Nico.

Then he let go, and they fell.

" And then we landed by the lake." Annabeth finished, the exhaustion evident once again in her posture; it had taken two hours to get through everything and she just wished she could sleep. Sleep and wake up from this nightmare.

The small office grew quiet. Dumbledore let everything sink in as the two teenagers before him sat anxiously. Percy's palms were sweaty again, and he angled him self in his chair, in case he didn't believe them and they had to make a quick get away. But they wouldn't make it very far with Annabeth's ankle...

" Well, I must say, that is quite the story."

Here it comes.

They swallowed, waiting for him to continue. Percy started counting steps to the door. Annabeth shifted her weight to her good leg; to spring from her seat quicker.

" Those were some remarkable things you two did, and so young, a little hard to believe really. And the circumstances of you're arrival are quite strange indeed.." He said these words more to him self. There was an edge in his voice that Percy couldn't place, like he knew more than what he was letting on. Suddenly Dumbledore pushed his chair back and stood. On instinct, so did Percy and Annabeth; Percy's hand finding its way into his pocket. The two demigods braced themselves for an attack, but Dumbledore simply smiled and clapped his hands together.

" Now that we have that taken care of, lets get you two tended to" He made his way around the desk and towards the door, but paused when he found his guests were not following. He turned towards the shocked couple, an eyebrow raised once more. Percy blinked.

"That's it?" he demanded. Next to him Annabeth spluttered, and hoped on one foot to face the old professor.

" You believe us?" She said, incredulous. Dumbledore frowned.

" Of course my dear girl, why would I not?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, then closed it, having no idea how to responded. She turned to Percy and gave him a 'help me' look. Percy felt just as lost as her. He expected a lot of questions, or an angry fit where he called them crazy liars and called the wizard police on them or something. Was this guy nuts? He spoke slow, just incase he really was insane.

" Well it _is_ a lot to take in, let alone believe. We _did_ just tell you we're half human." It even sounded a little crazy to him, but the professor just chuckled and waved around a hand around him.

" So is all this Mr. Jackson, but you have to ask yourself, if witches and wizards exist, why not half mortal half god children?"

Dumbstruck, the two teenagers stood there, mouths agape, staring at the professor with a mix of astonishment and gratitude. Certain they weren't going to say anything else, Dumbledore turned and swept out the door. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look, before the later grabbed her boyfriends hand, muttering under her breath, tugging him out of the room after the professor.

Annabeth and Percy were led down more corridors and staircases, too mentally and physically depleted to do anything put shuffle behind Dumbledore. When they arrived at the infirmary and walked in it was empty. The two collapsed on stiff beds with thin sheets and Percy had to resist the urge to flop back and let sleep finally take him. He blinked several times, forcing himself to stay awake. On the bed next to him, Annabeth fought the same battle.

He jumped when a sudden POP cut through the silence, and there before them was one of the strangest, ugliest creatures Percy had ever seen. It was a like a mix between a bat and a deformed elf. But with all that had happened to him in the past 24 hours, Percy just looked on with lidded eyes as Professor Dumbledore told it something. The thing nodded obediently and disappeared with another POP.

Percy couldn't tell if that had actually happened or not..

Dumbledore turned to the two barely consciences teens and gave them a warm smile.

" I've sent for Madam Patch, our Head Mediwitch, who will be here shortly."

Percy didn't know what a Mediwitch was, but guessed it was something like a doctor. He liked the sound of a Doctor; his ribs hurt something awful and he was tired of Annabeth wincing in pain every time she moved her leg.

Five minuets later the doors opened, by that time Percy was ready to pass out, and in hurried in a ruffled, flushed faced woman; hair pulled into a messy bun and robes hastily put on. She looked irritated, Percy would too if he was awoken by one of those _things_.

She stopped next to Dumbledore, casting disapproving eyes over Annabeth and Percy, placed her hands on her hips, and scowled up at the older man.

" What is the meaning of this Albus? Who are these children?" She huffed, running her brown eyes over the two demigods, pursing her lips at their dirty, blood stained clothes and scratched, grimy faces.

" That can all be explained later Harriet, for now they need medical attention." The Professor replied, stepping aside so the Mediwitch could have a better view of the two battered teens. Her eyes fell on Annabeth's ankle, and she sighed, turning away to fetch something in a cupboard across the room. She came back with a clear bottle filled with a questionable bubbling purple liquid.

" I don't know what you two were doing, by the looks of it id assume you fell of a cliff, but whatever it was you two are defiantly worse for wear." The woman huffed.

Percy inwardly rolled his eyes.

She had no idea.

Madame Patch set to work unwrapping Annabeth's ankle, raising a brow at the bubble wrap and leather straps, but didn't say anything. She pulled out a stick-wand-from her robes and gently tapped the tip against Annabeth's swollen ankle, muttering words under her breathe and Percy watched, amazed, as the ugly bruises on his girlfriends skin slowly disappeared. The swelling gradually started to go down until Annabeth's ankle looked good as new.

Necter and Ambrosia were great, but having one of those things around wouldn't hurt.

Annabeth quickly shut her mouth and experimentally moved her foot, smiling when she didn't feel any pain, just a little stiff. Which was a big improvement from the searing, agonizing pain she'd been in all day. She looked up at the witch and beamed, Percy's heart did a little flip.

" Thank you."

The witch nodded, and handed Annabeth the bottle.

" Drink this, it'll help keep the ache away."

Annabeth uncapped the bottle and took a cautious whiff, cringing, but quickly swallowed the the mysterious liquid.

Madame Patch, satisfied with Annabeth, stepped back and waved her wand at both of them.

" Scorgify"

Percy felt a cold tingle wash over him, covering him from head to toe. He looked down and all his cuts and scrapes were gone. Every blood and dirt stain were no where to be seen on his now tear and hole free clothes. Even his hair was clean and brushed. He looked over and couldn't help but grin at the sight of his girlfriend. Even covered in spiderwebs and dirt she was breathe taking, but now blood free and clean she seemed to glow.

Dumbledore smiled

" Now that the two of you are cleaned up, I implore you both to get some sleep. Its been a long day."

Annabeth and Percy almost cried with relief. A long day didn't begin to describe it. Percy hadn't felt so emotionally, physically or mentally drained since the titan war. He had too many questions that needed answers, too many fears that need dealing with, too much anxiety he was afraid he would explode. But his body wasn't having any of it.

It needed sleep. _Now_.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Madam Patch's shoulder and began to lead her away, towards the door.

" We shall sort the rest out tomorrow, goodnight." And with that the strange old professor and the confused Mediwitch were gone and Percy and Annabeth were alone in the infirmary. Almost immediately Annabeth bent down and untied her shoes, kicking them away. She left her backpack on her bed then pulled the coin of Athena out of her pocket, smiling at it sadly, and placed it on the small table beside her bed. She Kept her dagger strapped to her arm and hobbled her way to Percy's bed.

" Scoot." She told him, easing in beside him as he made room for her, tucking them both under the sheets. Percy wrapped his arms around her, burring his face in her soft, blonde curls. Annabeth sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to her boyfriend, letting his calming scent of salt water soothe her. They were quiet for awhile, submerging themselves in each others presence, making up for the brief time they were apart.

A time when both doubted they would see the other again.

Percy ran a hand through his girlfriends hair and sighed.

" And here I thought we were the experts on everything crazy and unexpected." he said, gazing up at the ceiling.

Annabeth laughed, and he smiled, he had missed the sound of her laugh.

" Yeah, well the fates like to make our lives as hard as they can, but wizards? Did not see that one coming." Annabeth sighed, fingering the ring on her necklace and lacing the fingers of her other hand with his. Percy snorted.

" Tell me about it. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of it."

" Don't hurt yourself."

" Har Har."

"...but it is kinda exciting isn't it? Wizards and Magic."

" Whatever you say Wisegirl."

Leave it to his brainiac girlfriend to find the educational benefit of every situation.

Annabeth flicked Percy's arm, and shifted in his embrace. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, feeling the tug of sleep slowly winning. Percy pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let his eyes slip shut also.

" G'nite Seaweed brain, tomorrows gonna suck." Annabeth whispered, half awake. Percy's chest rumbled.

" Mhmm."

The infirmary fell silent again.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Percy didn't dream. No cryptic visions of his death or the end of the world, just sleep. Sweet, blissful sleep.

He awoke with Annabeth still nestled in his arms and bright sunlight stabbing at his eyes. He groaned and brought a hand up to block it out and lifted his head. Stone walls, rows of beds, this wasn't his cabin, or his room on the Argo.

Then it hit him.

He groaned again, loud enough to awaken the sleeping blonde beside him, and let his head flop back onto the pillow. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this was all just a bad dream and he would wake up among his friends, on their way to save the world. His eyes snapped open.

He was hit again.

Annabeth turned away from her boyfriend, a string of unintelligible babble tumbling from her lips as she propped her self up on one elbow. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the other occupant of the bed. Percy's face seemed frozen in an expression of shock, panic and fear. The last remains of sleep immediately cleared from Annabeth's head. She placed a hand on his arm, he flinched.

" Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy meet her worried gaze, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He gritted his teeth and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there, cradling his head in his hands; fingers fisting locks of raven black hair. Annabeth, biting her lip, positioned herself next to him and repeated her question. The son of Poseidon unclenched his hands and ran them through his now ruffled hair, letting his arms rest on his legs as he bent over, hands dangling by his knees.

" We shouldn't be here, Annabeth. We cant be here." his voice was a strained whisper.

Annabeths eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of her boyfriends sudden sullen mood; sure he wasn't a morning person, but this was different. She touched his elbow.

" You're right, we should be in a black hell-hole, but im not following you.."

His head jerked up, and his troubled green eyes stared into her startled gray ones.

" That's exactly it! If we're here, who's going to open the door from Tartarus? Who's going to help keep the romans from destroying camp? We shouldn't be here. We have to get back, back to our friends. We shouldn't be here!" his last words had risen from a fierce whisper to an angry shout.

Annabeth felt her heart drop next to her stomach, an icy cold hand running down her spine as she let his words sink in.

Percy was right, if they were here. Then how would...

Annabeths hands curled into fists as she and Percy gazed into each others eyes, lost at what to do, say. But they didn't get the chance to do either, because just then the doors swung open and their attention snapped to the three people striding in. The man in front the two demigods did not recognize, but behind him Annabeth saw Professor Dumbledore and Madam Patch. The unknown man was a little on the heavy side with a balding head and blue and gold robes. His dark eyes were narrowed as they swept over the two bead headed, weary teens.

The trio stopped a few feet away and Annabeth and Percy stood, Percy's hand grabbing hers and for some reason Annabeth suddenly wished she had kept her shoes on. Maybe because the look baldy was giving her and Percy made her want to bolt. Dumbledore took a step forward, giving them one of his warm smiles.

" Miss Chase, Mister Jackson, this is Headmaster Dippet."

Annabeth and Percy didn't respond, not quite sure what to say to the glaring man. Said man reached forward to shake their hands, his eyes softening, but only a little, as he forced a polite smile onto his face. Percy wiped his sweaty hand on his orange camp shirt and shook the headmasters hand, Annabeth doing the same. The two demigods fidgeted slightly under the scrutinizing gaze of the larger man.

" Ah, its very nice to meet you both." Annabeth smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a habit she did when she was nervous.

" Its nice to meet you too Headmaster. We appreciate all that's been done for us." She turned her body a little towards Percy in order to hide the elbow she swiftly jammed in his stomach. Percy let out a quiet 'oof ', shooting a glare at his girlfriend and rubbing his abused abdomen.

" Yeah, thanks" He managed to get out, flashing the balding man a white smile that he hoped would placate him, and his girlfriend. Dippets eyes narrowed further but he chuckled and smoothed a hand over his robes.

" Yes well, Albus has informed me of your, unfortunate, situation. Though I don't know if we will be able to aid you any further. Hogwarts hasn't ever, ah, encountered people such as yourselves, and we are a little stumped on how to aid your return home. We cant very well let you walk out now can we?" Percy heard a slight hint of a threat, and a trace of fear. " The nature of your arrival is another matter all together, one that we will provide assistance with, within our abilities of course."

Percy didn't like all the pauses and stutters that were in that sentence, or how Dippet looked at everything but them as he spoke.

" So in the mean time you are free to stay here at Hogwarts until we can decide a course of action. How old are you two?"

" 17, sir" Annabeth answered. Dippet pursed his lips and nodded.

" Professor Dumbledore will show you where the two of you will be staying. Rest assured I will do everything that is in my power to assist you. Tonight, at dinner, I would like to announce your presence here to the students. If you need anything don't be afraid to seek me out. Welcome to Hogwarts."

With that said, the Headmaster gave them one last suspicious look that wasn't at all friendly, then turned and swept from the room.

Percy blinked. He was a little taken aback by the headmasters abrupt attitude. It was obvious Dippet didn't trust him and Annabeth, that was to be expected, but he didn't have to be so rude and curt about it. They were just as confused and weary as he was, if not more. Dumbledore cleared his throat and waved a hand in the direction Dippet had left from.

" If you two would please follow me, ill show you to your quarters and get you something to eat." Percy wasn't exactly eager to go anywhere in this strange place, ( he really hoped that everyone else here wasn't like the Headmaster) but food did sound good. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. Percys face grew warm as Dumbledore winked at him. Annabeth quickly put her shoes back on and grabbed her things, taking Percy's hand as he offered it to her. They followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary and into the hall way.

The Castle looked totally different during the day, sunlight streaming through the large windows illuminated every nook, column and painting. But despite the amazing architecture and over all magical aspect of the castle turned school, Percy didn't feel right. He always had a sort of sixth sense, he considered it a demigod thing, for anything evil, out of place; and he could feel something...wrong.

Traces of it were everywhere, the source was somewhere inside the castle, pulsing through the walls, and Percy couldn't quite put his finger on what it reminded him of. He tried not to think about it, he had no intentions of looking for trouble in this place, but it was like a little tingling sensation in the back of his mind; annoying and unsettling. Percy glanced at his girlfriend, wondering if she felt it too. Whatever it was, he planned on leaving it be. But trouble always did have a habit of finding them, and when it did he would have to deal with it.

He didn't particularly want to.

This was foreign territory, a world they knew nothing about, he didn't want to stick his nose into something he shouldn't. Despite what everyone thought, he didn't start mayhem on purpose, it happened to him with or without his consent. Percy was going to keep his head low, and make sure he and Annabeth got out of this in one piece.

He owed her that much.

So for the time being they would go with the flow.

The halls were still deserted, but when they walked by closed doors, they could hear voices; laughter, chatter. Annabeth and Percy guessed these were the many students that attended Hogwarts, and were suddenly glad they were in there and not out in the hallway with them. Their time at Hogwarts so far had been stressful enough, they didn't know if they could handle the stares and whispers of curious witches and wizards.

Percy shook his head, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Witches, wizards.

They _defiantly_ weren't in Kansas anymore.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly stopped in front of a painting of a beautiful meadow; wild flowers and a blue sky. Percy and Annabeth peered over his shoulder, confused. In the right corner of the Painting, legs crossed, sat a black haired girl no older than 12. She wore a long, cotton white dress, a crown of flowers rested on her head and she was plucking petals from more flowers around her. She looked up as the trio stopped in front of her, a smile spreading across her pretty face.

" Hello Professor." The girl beamed. Percy tried not to let the his surprise show, sure he had made a fool of himself enough times because of this place, but the painting, _painting_, had talked, _moved! _Annabeth was returning the girls smile, looking at the painting in a mix of awe and well concealed shock. Dumbledore nodded his head in greeting.

" Good Morning Halice."

He waved a hand at the slightly frozen couple.

" These two are not students, but will be staying here for the time being."

Here? Percy glanced around, where?

" Of course Sir." Halice replied, turning her soft green eyes to Annabeth and Percy.

" What will the password be?"

Percy's browed dipped, he exchanged a look with Annabeth. Not quite sure what was happening, Percy shrugged and nudged his girlfriend.

" All yours." He muttered. She rolled her eyes.

" Well it should be something simple enough, so that _you_ could remember it-

" Hey!"

"- so how about.." she chewed her bottom lip then addressed Halice, " BlackJack"

A small pang hit Percy's heart as he though about his friend, now so far away, or it seemed that way to him. When he couldn't call him for a ride or a favor, he might as well have been in another universe.

Halice smiled and held a flower to her nose, closing her eyes as she enjoyed its sweet scent, then the painting swung open and a passage was revealed.

" Password excepted, welcome to Hogwarts."

" Thank you" Annabeth said, stepping through the doorway after Dumbledore. Percy was still a tad bit hesitant, a painting _had_ just talked and there _was_ an extremely sketchy passage behind it. Not to mention Annabeth was being a bit overly trusting of the whole situation, but he followed her nonetheless. Were there actually any danger, he sure as Hades wasn't going to let her go in by herself.

Once he passed the threshold of the painting, it swung shut, closing with a soft click behind him. Percy was prepared to be plunged into darkness, but there was a warm light that surrounded him. He blinked and there were steps at his feet. Glancing one last time at the way he had come, he could hear Halice humming, he quickly descended them to catch up with Annabeth, keeping one hand on the cold wall incase the stone steps were as slick as they looked.

At the bottom of the stairs Percy stopped. The room was roughly the size of his cabin, but minus the fountain and bunk beds, those were replaced by a fireplace and plush couches. The carpet beneath his feet was a deep red color, that matched the two couches, with gold and black throw pillows, slanted in front of the fire place. The walls were cream and adorned with more paintings. They didn't appear to move, much to Percy's relief. A black book shelf took up the wall opposite the couches and fire place, a simple high-backed chair positioned off to the side.

Percy whistled, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

It was no Camp Halfblood, but he could get use to it.

He stepped into the room, doing a 360, before coming to stand beside Annabeth. She was busy studying the numerous rows of books, go figure, that glint in her eye that appeared whenever she was reading or pouring over blueprints. He smiled; or when she was in the heat of battle, her eyes light up, burned...they did that when she looked at him sometimes. Percy's checks warmed and he slipped his hand into hers; she didn't acknowledge him, to busy running her fingers over book spines. He found he couldn't stop holding her hand since being reunited with her back at new Rome, or the cavern, when holding onto her hand was all he _could_ think about. His grip tightened and she turned then, grays eyes sparkling as she stepped towards him. His heart did a happy little leap.

Gods, he loved her.

" There are so many. I could get use to staying here, for a bit."

Percy chuckled, a couple books, a comfy couch to sit on and she was sold.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two demigods turned. He was standing in between two stair cases that spiraled up, onto little landings and a door. He gestured to each stair in turn.

" These are your bedrooms. Mr. Jackson," he waved his hand at the set of steps to Percy's left, " And Mrs. Chase," the one on the right, " I hope you find them comfortable. I will have a house elf bring you both some lunch, until then please make yourselves comfortable. You will be summoned for dinner later in the evening." Annabeth nodded, letting her hand slip from Percy's as she stepped forward to shake the old mans hand.

" Thank you Professor, for everything. We owe you." Annabeth said firmly as Dumbledore clasped her hand in both of his.

" Think nothing of it Miss Chase, I'm only helping those who deserve it, and believe me when I say I will do whatever I am capable of doing to get to the bottom of your predicament and get you two home." Annabeth's heart swelled and she once again thanked the Professor as he turned to leave. Dumbledore reached the bottom of the steps when Percy spoke up.

" Professor, you can call us by our names, you know, if you want." Percy muttered, embarrassed at mentioning such a stupid thing and being unable, once again, to control his mouth. Dumbledore smiled.

" Very well, Percy, Annabeth. I will see you two at dinner. Welcome to Hogwarts."

He disappeared up the steps.

Percy _was_ feeling a little more welcomed. Nice place to stay, food on its way, no life threatening injuries and so far no one has tried to kill them.

Hogwarts was looking pretty good.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle to himself a little.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

" What's so funny?"

Percy shook his head, and returned his hands to his pockets. Annabeth gave him a skeptical look, then shrugged and turned with a swish of blonde curls, trotting up the staircase to her room.

" Whatever then, I'm going to check out my room. Let me know when lunch gets here."

* * *

After a rather satisfying lunch of turkey sandwiches and cherry pie, Percy and Annabeth lounged in their new common room, spread out one of the extremely comfy couches. Percy absentmindedly played with Annabeths hair as her head rested in his lap, nose buried in a book. He had read the spine, the curly script murder on his dyslexia, but managed to make out _Hogwarts; A History. _('what? As long as we're here we might as well try to blend, right? It's very interesting so far..')

Percy's head was like Aeolus studio room, chaotic, with things whizzing about at ridiculous speeds. He tried to focus on one thing as he gazed into the fire, sort out this crazy situation they had managed to get themselves into, but this nervous feeling kept crawling up his throat, and that same foreboding feeling from earlier settled heavier in his stomach. He wrapped a blonde curl around his finger and gave it a gentle tug. Annabeth lowered her book and looked up at him, eyebrow lifted. Percy swallowed the sudden dryness in his throat and stared into her gray eyes.

" Hey, have you uh, felt anything off.. like sorta evil, since we've been here. It sounds stupid, but I just cant shake this feeling." his words came out in a rush, afraid she would laugh at him, but instead she placed her book on her lap and drew her lower lip in between her teeth. Her brow creased, her nose scrunched the way it did whenever she was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. She ran a finger down the spine of_ Hogwarts; A History_

" Yeah, I have... Its this uneasiness, but I don't know where its coming from.."

" I know its somewhere in the castle, I can feel it."

She tilted her head back more to get a better look at his face.

" What do you think it is?"

Percy shrugged.

" Nothing good." Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes.

" Eloquent as always seaweed brain."

Percy gave her hair another tug, and she giggled.

" You know what I mean, I don't know what it is, but I suggest we steer clear and focus on getting the heck out of this place." He grunted. They lapsed into a moment of silence, then Annabeth spoke up.

" Do you-do you think it was Gaia who sent us here?" she asked. Percy frowned, admittedly he had been so focused on the how and why of all of this to consider there was a who behind it all. Though, he should have known, most everything in his life wasn't a freak accident. Freaky yes, accident, no.

" If it was her, why? What does she have to gain by sending us here? A place with potentially powerful allies and magical resources.." Annabeth continued then trailed off, lost in thought. Percy narrowed his eyes at the fire.

" Unless they aren't allies. What if this thing we keep feeling, this whole place, is suppose to distracts us, keep us here long enough for her to rise, or just straight up kill us?" He said. Annabeth shrugged.

" Possible, but why here? Why not just let us crash-land at the bottom of Tartarus and let Zeus knows what down there finish us off?" She grumbled, clearly getting frustrated at all the un answered questions. She grabbed one of the golden pillows and buried her face in it, a loud, muffled groan escaping from underneath.

" Unless, Gaia really has nothing to do with this" Percy offered. Annabeth groaned again.

" None of this is making any sort of sense!" She growled

Percy chuckled.

" You're now just figuring that out, and I thought you were the smart one" The golden pillow hit him square in the face as Annabeth sat up and placed her book on the other end of the couch. She ran a hand through her hair.

" I just cant believe Professor Dumbledore would want to hurt us, he seems to honestly want to help-"

"- Yeah, so did Aunty Em and the lotus hotel, and Circe and-"

" Ok, ok, I get your point seaweed brain, but I just don't think Gaia would do this sort of thing." Percy raised a brow,

" And you're familiar with how the psychotic, evil, Earth goddess' mind works?"

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a sour look and chucked another pillow at him. He ducked and smirked.

" Joke all you want, but we need to figure this out, and I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas." She grumbled, standing up to put her book back on the shelf. Percy shrugged,

" I'm kinda just going with the flow for now." Annabeth rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.

" Because that's always gone _so_ well for us." She drawled sarcastically. The son of Poseidon frowned a little, and stood up, walking up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her relax and sigh. He rest his chin on her shoulder,

" Hey, were gonna get out of this, get to Tartarus, stop Gaia, and everything's going to be a happy ending, OK?" he tried to sound convincing, when on the inside his own doubts spun around his head like a hurricane. Annabeth turned around in his arms and cupped his face between her hands. Her big gray eyes looked up into his sea green ones, his heart clenched a little, and she bit her lip.

" Promise."

Percy hesitated, but only for a second, before he smiled.

" Promise."

Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

There was a small cough, and the two demigods jumped a part. Percy expected to see coach hedge standing there, reading to give them a ridiculously long lecture on public displays of affection, but instead it was one of those things from before. Those things literally come out of no where. He thought he had gotten use to that, with Nico popping out of shadows all the time, but this thing had a whole new level of stealth. Annabeth cleared her throat awkwardly and addressed the little creature.

" Yes?" She said polietly. The thing fidgeted slightly, clenching its hands in its dirty pillowcase turned toga.

" Frompit has been sent to fetch-fetch the miss and mister for dinner." it stuttered. Annabeth gave the thing a reassuring smile, and nodded.

" Of course, lead the way Frompit." She beamed. The creature returned Annabeths smile with a small, tentative one of its own.

The little creature lead the two demigods up the stairs and out of their dorm. They went through more hallways, secret passages and staircases that Percy was determined to remember. Though he wasn't as surprised as before, Percy was still fascinated by the moving paintings, he even waved to a couple. Annabeth took a step closer to their little guide,

" Excuse me Frompit, if you don't mind me asking, but what exactly _are_ you?" She asked, her natural curiosity to know everything unable to hold back. She's never seen a creature like Frompit before. Frompit blinked, taken aback at the question, and the polite kindness its was addressed in.

" Frompit is a-a house elf Miss." Frompit said, shoulders hunching. Annabeths eyes grew bright.

" A house elf? I've never heard of a house elf before."

Frompit blink once more, astonished. Percy chuckled at his girlfriends forwardness and the look on the elf's face.

" Where we come from, we have many different mystical and magical creatures, but I've never seen a house elf." Annabeth continued, unaware of the elf's shocked silence. She opened her mouth to ask more questions, but the house elf sudden piped up.

" We-we are here, Mister, Miss. Frompit must go." Then the creature turned and disappeared with a soft snap. The two demigods stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next, and stared apprehensively at the big wooden doors before them. Percy's stomach sank, this was it, there were going to be introduced to the entire school; hundreds of wizards who could blast them to bits with a wave of their wands. He gulped and grabbed Annabeths hand.

Annabeth ran her other hand restlessly through her hair, trying to untangle the knots and snarls.

" Do I look ok?" she asked as she straitened her red t-shirt and checked her jeans for any holes or stains. Percy rolled his eyes. Was she seriously concerned about her looks? Her anxiety levels must be off the charts if she was suddenly turning into a self conscience daughter of Aphrodite.

" Relax wise girl, you look fine." She huffed, cheeks turning pink.

And that's when they felt it. It swept over them, causing their hair to stand on end and goosebumps to ripple across their skin. The feeling was stronger than ever, and Percy knew, that whatever it was, it was behind these doors. Annabeth shifted and squeezed his hand.

" So, do we knock?"

Percy smiled.

" We don't know who, or what could be in there." He replied mockingly. She smirked and elbowed him lightly. Just when they were about to take a chance and walk in, they heard the voice of Dippit from the other side.

"...And now that we have finished the regular announcements, we have one more bit of news. Under certain circumstances, we have two guests here at Hogwarts, who will be staying here for the time being, until further notice."

A murmur of voices followed the Headmasters statement, the two demigods held their breath as he silenced them and continued.

" I hope all of you will make them feel welcomed. With that said, please welcome Mister Perseus Jackson-

"-Percy" said boy grumbled

"- and Mrs. Annabeth Chase."

Just like before, the doors before them opened by themselves. Sending a silent prayer to his father, that he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself, Percy took a step forward, Annabeth right next to him, and walked into the great hall.

Not a single sound was made as the two demigods walked into the great hall, the weight of a hundred eyes on their backs. The staring they were use to, but these were unfamiliar faces, potential enemies if they made the wrong move. Annabeth had a death grip on Percy's hand, and he had to physically restrain himself from shouting at everyone to 'take a picture, it would last longer!

Did wizards even use cameras?

Murmurs and whispered conversations erupted around them when they passed. Percy was able catch a couple.

" Guests? Like exchange students? Hogwarts has never had any of them-"

"-odd clothes they are wearing. Is it muggle fashion?"

He didn't know what a muggle was but it didn't sound like a compliment.

" The blonde is gorgeous!-"

"-Stop drooling Richard, she's obviously taken.-"

Yes. Yes she is.

" Are they wizards?"

Percy's heart stop for a moment at that last one. They never did come up with a back story! What were they suppose to say? Dippit didn't really clarify that they weren't wizards, so everyone probably assumed they were. His first instinct was to Lie and say they were, could they tell if they weren't? He mentally groaned, great, they were doomed. The walk from the door to the staff table felt like miles, but they finally made it, mounting the stairs and coming to stand next to the Headmaster.

Annabeth and Percy let their eyes wander around the room, the walk up here was more than nerve-wracking, Percy was so focused on not tripping, so the chance to take in the large room came now. Four large tables stretched from the back of the room, to the front, each filled with kids ranging from ages 11 to 18. They all wore the same uniform, but some had different colors, something he had to ask Dumbledore about later. The celling was a beautiful starry night sky, and Percy could even see Zoe twinkling, and he smiled. Hundreds of candles floated above their heads, creating a warm atmosphere.

All in all, the great hall was just as magical as the rest of the castle. In a way, it reminded him of Camp. A small pang of longing struck Percy's heart as he thought of Camp, of capture the flag and the bon fire, the big house and his friends, and taking walks with Annabeth on the beach. It seemed like a lifetime ago...

The son of Poseidon was brought back to the present by the sound of polite applause.

" Yes, now on with the feast." Dippt chirped.

Percy forced a smile on his face, it was shaky and he was sweating. The evil presence was making it hard to concentrate on anything else, like breathing and not looking like a total idiot. Dippit gestured at two seats at the staff table, next to Dumbledore and a large, but friendly looking man. Annabeth nodded graciously and led them to their seats. They settled into their chairs, Percy thanked every God on Olympus that he didn't trip, and the students immediately began to talk again.

And the two demigods had a hunch the new hot topic wasn't the mashed potatoes.

The large man, sitting next to Annabeth, stuck out his hand to the two guests,

" Professor Horrace Slughorn, a pleasure to meet you both."

Annabeth smiled nervously, and accepted the gesture.

" And to you too, sir. I'm Annabeth."

Slughorn beamed and gave her a very enthusiastic ' Splendid!'

Percy shook his hand.

" Percy."

The Professor looked at the pair like a new species he had just discovered. Percy could _feel_ the onslaught of questions coming.

" Wonderful. Now, where are you two from?"

Yup.

Annabeth shot Percy a slightly panicked look. He had hoped she had a story to sell, she was the daughter of Wisdom after all but they were both at a loss for words. Thankfully, Dumbledore saved the day.

" Miss Chase and Mister Jackson are from a private magic academy in America."

Percy inwardly sighed, that sounded good to him.

Slughorns eyes lite up.

" Is that so."

Annabeth jumped in.

" Yes, its called Delphi Academy of Magic."

Delphi Academy of Magic? OK, this was going to be hard to build off of, but they didn't really have any other options. The Professor eagerly nodded, and took a sip from his wine glass. For the next ten minutes Slughorn bombarded them with more questions, which they dodged the best they could or feed him some vague, completely fabricated answers, all of which the red cheeked professor was eating right up.

Finally Dumbledore was able to draw the curious Professor's attention from the mentally weary teens, and the two demigods were able to enjoy their food.

Annabeth pushed her roasted potatoes around her plate and leaned into Percy.

" Did you find it?"

Percy shook his head, grabbing another roll and let his eyes wander around the room.

" No, not yet."

When they sat down, the overbearing presence lessened a bit and hadn't picked up since, he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Suddenly the food in Percy's mouth tasted like cardboard, his neck prickled and he felt eyes on him. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Percy turned, scanning the room, when his eyes met cold, steel blue. The boy was about his age and had dark hair, pale skin and high cheekbones. His lips were turned down in a scowl, his shoulders stiff. He was handsome, Percy would give him that, but the way he was looking at Percy, and Annabeth he realized, was unnerving, calculating and just downright uncomfortable.

Percy immediately didn't like him.

The teen wore an emotionless mask and when Percy made eye contact, the only change was his piercing eyes narrowing slightly, but he did not back down. So the two males found themselves locked in a staring contest, one Percy was determined not to lose. Though that was proving to be a little difficult.

There was no mistaking it.

That feeling, that _presence, _it was_ him._

The feeling was so strong that a sort of soft roaring started to grow in his ears. Sweat begin to form on his brow, he fisted his hands under the table as an all to familiar pressure began to form in his stomach. A knot getting tighter and tighter, something was about to burst.

The boys presence seemed to get worse, he didn't have any intentions to lose either, and now the energy was bearing down on the son of Poseidon, trying to get him to submit; look away, lose. It pushed and jabbed at him.

Percy took a deep breath.

His stomach clenched.

'_Oh no, calm down Percy, you've got to stop this or else-'_

Too late.

A few seats down from the mysterious boy, a jug of water exploded, dousing those in a two foot radius. The whole room suddenly fell silent. Percy's eye connection was broken as the boy looked away, towards the commotion. Confused murmurs spread through the room, some stood to get a better view of the mess. A girl with long black hair and a scrunched up face shrieked and shot to her feet, furiously wiping at her sopping clothes with a napkin. Percy ducked his head, face hot. A slip up like that hasn't happened since he made that volcano erupt, and thank the gods it was a pitcher of water this time. He didn't think a single person, much less someone he didn't know, could make him lose control like that with just one look.

Anger swelled in his stomach.

He nudged Annabeth, who was watching the aftermath of the outburst with mild interest.

" Its him."

She frowned.

" Whos what?"

He rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the green and silver table.

" The extremely good-looking one, Mr. tall, dark and pale. The evil presence, its _him_." Percy hissed, trying to keep his frustration in check. Annabeth tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and nonchalantly glanced over at said boy.

" Are you sure."

"Positive. Look what he made me do." He tried not to sound like a five year old.

" That was you? Percy we're suppose to-"

" Lay low, I know, but something about the way he was staring me down, something just made me snap."

Annabeth gripped her napkin, and turned to professor Dumbledore.

" Excuse me professor, but who is that boy."

Annabeth pointed, Dumbledore's periwinkle eyes followed her finger. The professors lips thinned, his eyebrows lowering a fraction. Percy frowned, looks like he wasn't the only one who didn't like this guy.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

" Ah, that is Tom Riddle, our Head boy."

Head boy? They've only been here for about a day and they somehow already managed to piss off the Head boy?(whatever that was.) Go figure.

" Head boy?" Annabeth asked, glancing at Tom. Dumbledore nodded.

" Yes, we have a head boy and girl. They are tasked with monitoring the students behavior, academically and in other school activities, below the staff of course, they have the power to give rewards and deliver punishments."

" So they're kind of like the head councilors at Camp..." Annabeth mumbled.

" What was that Miss Chase?"

" Oh, nothing Professor, thank you."

That still didn't explain what this guys problem was. Percy was 120% positive they've never met this guy before, (he probably thought the same thing with Reyna, thought in his defense Hera had taken a eraser to his brain), but he would remember those eyes. He wouldn't forget this feeling.

The students returned to their seats and began to eat again, the water incident already forgotten. Percy had a feeling freak accidents happened a lot in a school of magic. The Great hall was filled with happy chatter once more, but the two demigods didn't feel too welcome anymore. A feeling, sadly, they were use to recently. Percy shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and forced himself not to look back at the silver and green clad table, even though he felt eyes on him again.

Annabeth sensed his discomfort and leaned over.

" I'm sure he's just interested in the new kids like everyone else."

Percy snorted, which sounded like he was choking on his fork with his mouth full of food.

" Yeah, a little _too_ interested.." he mumbled. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

" And how do you explain the evil presence? I'm telling you Annabeth, this guy is bad news, and for some reason he's got his eyes set on us." Percy risked a quick peek, and sure enough Tom was watching them, " I don't like this, I think we should leave.."

" And go where? Percy this place has answers, I can _feel_ it. Trust me." She whispered.

Uggh, those eyes.

" I trust _you_, not _him."_

He really just wanted to grab Annabeth and get the heck out of this place, or at least escape back to their dorm, before anything else could happen.

" Just give it a couple days, if he tries anything then well leave, OK?"

No, not ok.

" Fine. But we are steering clear of him."

Annabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" Deal."

Man, she was good at that.

From there, dinner passed uneventfully, much to the relief of two young demigods, that is until Annabeth saw the newspaper.

Percy was getting his ear talked off by Professor Merrythought about something called Qudditch, and Annabeth was deep in conversation with Slughorn about some potion that can enhance deductive abilities(like she needs it) when Annabeth suddenly gave a small gasp and stopped midsentence.

Percy Looked at her, apologizing to Merrythought. Her eyes were wide and fixated on something on the table. It was a folded newspaper laying next to Slughorns plate. Percy couldn't make out the headline, so it wasn't that she was looking at. Was there a spider on it? He nudged his girlfriend.

" Hey, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, just swallowed thickly and tapped Slughorns shoulder, gesturing at the paper.

" Sir, may I see that please?" Her voice was small and wobbly. The pink faced Professor, not noticing Annabeth's odd behavior gladly handed her the crumpled newspaper. She took it gingerly, like he had handed her a ticking bomb. She unfolded it carefully. It looked fine, no bugs, the pictures were moving, but that wasn't anything new. He wasn't catching on..

" Annabeth? What is it?"

She looked at him, her face white, eyes still wide, and pointed a shaky finger at the top of the front page.

Percy's eyes traveled up the length of the paper before it came to rest on the letters above Annabeth's finger. His heart stopped, sank actually, down to join his stomach that jolted suddenly. It was a date, not just any date, the _wrong_ date. At least for them. He re-read it again, and a third time just to be sure he was reading it correctly, that his dyslexia wasn't messing with his head. But Annabeth's trembling hands were enough to confirm it, her eyes were glued to it too;

**October 26****th****, 1945**

Percy swallowed the golf ball sized lump in his throat.

"Oh."

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger, no? I hope you guys like it so far, I apologize for any grammatical errors, spell check and I make mistakes. Please read and review! **


	2. A Change of Pace

**AN: Hey, guys, sorry this took awhile, I've been busy packing and cleaning. I leave for college next week, so that's been pretty stressful and crazy, so I cant promise ill update regularly for the next couple weeks. But ill find a routine eventually, and I wont forget you guys. Speaking of all of you, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys rock, also those who added me to their favs and are following this story, thanks a bunch! So, you have no idea how many time I wrote and rewrote this chapter. I wanted it to be good, and I was nervous about Toms point of view; would I do too much? would I do too little? It drove me crazy, I'm much more comfortable writing Percy and Annabeth's POV, but hopefully I did a decent job. Anyways, I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

A change of pace

* * *

Tom was not enjoying dinner_._

It may have been the food itself, though doubtful, if it was one thing he actually cared for at Hogwarts, it was the food. Or perhaps the company. He glanced disdainfully at the people around him; his followers, '_friends_', at least from the rest of the student bodies perspective. He tolerated most of them, but only because he needed them; they were simply a means to an end. But it was most likely the earlier events of the day. He clenched his hands and inwardly glowered just thinking about it. One thing Tom knew he was good at, among many others, was his ability to remain calm and keep his composure in the most frustrating and tedious situations.

Today, it seemed, truly tested those abilities.

Putting up with the simplistic idiots that constantly surrounded him, though, again, he would admit some did have their uses, albeit few, was especially more taxing than usual. They were really trying his patience today, and the happenings of last night weren't exactly helping his mood either. It was more difficult to keep his perfect Head Boy façade from slipping, when he wanted nothing more than to hex every single one of the brainless fools he was forced to interact with day after day.

But he couldn't blow his cover. Even if the prospect of showing everyone who he really was, to revel in their fear as they kneeled at his feet, was sorely tempting, he couldn't afford to ruin it now. Especially with Dumbledore keeping an annoying closer eye on him. Ever since the Myrtle incident two years ago, Tom had become a permanent blip on his radar. He cast a withering glare at the old coot, sitting at the staff table, chatting animatedly with Slughorn. The wrinkled fool needed to learn to keep his nose out of things that don't concern him. He was a constant thorn in his side, one he looked forward to removing. Permanently.

Tom sighed, running a hand through his dark hair and frowned into his pumpkin juice.

Today was not his day.

It was Abraxas who started it.

Bolting up right in his bed, disheveled and wide eyed at 6 in the morning, exclaiming something about not finishing his Charms essay. He leapt from his bed and tore around the room, making such a racket, that Tom found he was unable to fall back asleep. He begrudgingly got out of bed and started getting ready. He imagined it was Abraxas neck he was strangling as he tightened his tie, vowing to make the blonde headed git pay at their meeting tonight. He scowled darkly and went down to the great hall for breakfast. His foul mood rolled off him in waves, his fellow Slytherins wisely made way as he strode through the common room.

Breakfast was probably the only good part of his day, not many people were in the Hall so early in the morning. He was able to eat his food in blissful silence.

After he finished his coffee and toast he headed towards his first class of the day, which was, regrettably, potions with the Hufflepuffs. In his opinion, the whole lot of them should never be aloud _near_ a cauldron, let alone in a classroom using one. He had his perfect grades reputation to uphold, and he didn't need one of the filthy mudblood dolts mucking that up for him, so when Morgan MacMillan accidently knocked over the cup of dragons blood all over his uniform, he hand to physically restrain himself from cursing her right then and there. She had apologized profusely, fussing non stop and attempting to help him clean up, like he would ever let her touch him. Gritting his teeth he had graciously accepted her numerous ' _I'm terribly sorry Tom!'_s with a polite voice and charming smile, then he simply Scorgified his robes and finished the assignment. He made sure she didn't touch anything after that.

When he rose to power, the mudbloods would be the first to go

Arithmancy came and went without incident, the Professor a blithering idiot, Tom answered every question.

It was in Defense against the dark arts that he hit another snag. He was paired up with Nott for the week, completely enjoying the quick flash of fear in the other boys eyes when Professor Merrythought announced partners. He had a smug smile on his face as they took their stances and began their duel, Nott returning and delivering spells halfheartedly, afraid to have a serious fight against his Lord. Nott has seen enough of Toms wrath, having experienced it first hand a handful of times, to know _exactly_ what his wand could do.

Half way through, Maximus Longbottom and his partner, a scrawny Ravenclaw third year he didn't know, or cared to, got too close. It didn't really bother him, it wasn't a distraction, but it was when the Ravenclaw third year tripped on the hem of his robe while casting a curse, that made Toms blood boil.

Stumbling side ways, the boy threw his arm out to catch himself, the flick of his wrist sent the curse hurtling towards Tom. Tom had been so immersed in his little game of cat and mouse with Nott, he didn't notice the blue-green beam of light headed his way, until it hit him. The second it collided with his side, he knew exactly what curse it was; Furnunculus. He saw red as large boils broke out all over his face. The Ravenclaw third year immediately grew pale as he gawked at the Head Boy. The whole room had fallen silent as they stopped their duels and stared. Nott looked on anxiously, waiting for his Lord to Crucio the Ravenclaw boy into oblivion. Longbottm quickly turned his head and tried to cover his snicker. Tom clenched his teeth.

Muttering the counter curse, Tom took a deep breathe to regain his composure. The Ravenclaw boy took a hesitant step forward, swallowing thickly.

" I'm sorry, Tom, I-I tripped." He offered weakly.

_'Not surprising, you bloody fool'_ he sneered inwardly. He gave the boy a smile, brushing off his robes in a act to show he was unharmed.

" Its quite alright. Accidents _do_ happen after all" His smile was sickly sweet, but the boy only sagged in relief and gave a sheepish smile in return. Nott gulped at the double meaning in Toms words, and he found himself feeling sorry for the boy, he had no idea what he had just done. The other students murmured among themselves, appraising Tom for his manners, and returned to their duels. Nott had to be quicker with his sheilds after that, Tom's curses had more bite, he was done with holding back.

Being able to blow off some steam in Defense against the Dark Arts had helped clear the dark cloud above his head, but only by a little. He was still in a rather sour mood when he headed to the library to work on his Transfiguration homework.

Along with the room of requirement, the library was his favorite place at Hogwarts.

When he first came to Hogwarts; a first year yearning for knowledge and power, he came to find that he couldn't get enough of the ancient tomes, pouring over them for hours and reading anything he could get his hands on. They held so many secrets. Secrets that were now his. He quickly became the smartest person in his year, not that it was very hard, and slowly his peers began to respect him, admire him. As he grew older, the respect and admiration became fear, fear from those who saw behind the mask he wore, fear from his now loyal followers and the fools who got it his way. Everyone else just saw him as the perfect and well mannered Head boy. And he intended to keep it that way.

That is, until his plan came together and they would all know his name.

They would know Lord Voldemort for what he truly was, what he was always meant to be;

Their God.

He spent a good half of the afternoon doing homework and studying, not that he needed it, but he felt certain pretenses were important to keep.

Image was everything.

Finishing his essay was quick and easy work, with the extra time he pulled out a book he had borrowed from the restricted section.( What use were the books, if he couldn't read them. Resources of such dark knowledge was a waste. Restricted meant nothing to Tom) But he found it hard to concentrate on anything he read. He became distracted, an unusual feeling for him; his mind had kept wondering, straying back to the strange events of last night; another notch in his bad mood.

If it was one thing Tom hated, it was being baffled; encountering something strange and foreign did not sit well with the Slytherin head boy.

He was doing his nightly rounds, having sent Vinnamera Parkinson, Prefect and the ever persistent leech on his arm, to stay inside while he checked the grounds outside. Another moment in her presence and he would have thrown an unforgivable at her, or himself, whatever it took to end the drone of her grating voice.

The night was clear, the stars out and bright.

He stopped by the edge of the black lack, gazing out over the dark surface, mind deep in thought. He scanned the tree line and the surrounding area for any movement, anything out of place; anything that should be in bed. Finding nothing, he turned to head back inside the castle, when something made him pause, like an invisible hand had reached out and grabbed his robes, rooting him to the spot, compelling him to stay.

The night suddenly got darker, the insects fell silent.

He felt it before he saw it. It started out as a subtle whiff of magic, so faint that he didn't automatically distinguish it from the feeling he always felt while at Hogwarts. Then it grew stronger, and he felt the shift as it morphed into a steady hum that sent tiny electric tingles down his spine. He turned and it was then he saw it; a faint blue glow coming from the middle of the Black lake, a light struggling from the depths of the water to pierce the surface and shine.

An odd feeling began to slink into his mind; apprehension.

With the light, he had felt a powerful sensation engulf him, like someone had crept up behind him and draped a blanket over his shoulders. It left a sour taste in his mouth, metallic and bitter; magic. He gripped his wand and took a step forward, squinting through the dark in an attempt to see anything below the surface. But it was just the light, a light he had never seen the Black Lake emit before.

The invisible hand gave his robe a tug.

There was a drop in the wind, like a deep breath. The eerie calm before the storm.

Inhale.

His ears were suddenly filled with a screeching kettle like buzzing, that had him pressing the heels of his hands against his ears. It assaulted his senses, his eyes watered, tongue became numb and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled almost painfully. Gritting his teeth, he stumbled back. The buzzing became louder, until he realized it was a chaotic chorus of voices; all chattering at once to form a massive drone of unintelligible words and noise. The voices filled his head, spilling into every corner of his mind until he could barely hear himself think. He pressed his hands harder against the side of his head, to keep it from bursting.

The voices became angry, agitated, they surrounded him.

More hands tugged on his robes and trousers, his feet moving of their own accord towards the lake.

The light flared, becoming more intense as though provoked, ripples spreading like wildfire across the waters surface. It grew from its soft illuminating glow to a bright, harsh flash, that seared its blue brilliance on his eyes; the sting lingering long after he twisted his lids closed and turned away. A blast of heat hit him as the light reached its climax and burst. The voices had reached a crescendo in time with the flash, hitting an impossible pitch. His ears popped, his bones quivered, then everything fell silent.

A heavy silence.

The hands let go, his legs cold from their touch.

Exhale.

Tom didn't move. He just stood there, gripping his wand, knuckles turning white, and waited for something else to happen. But everything was still and silent once more, as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe nothing had. He lowered his arm, not realizing he had raised it all, and opened his eyes.

Nothing.

The Black Lake was dark, calm, and defiantly not glowing. Tom frowned, chest heaving, and took a few steps back. Wand up and poised in front of him.

" Tom!" Tom flinched at the voice, and spun around. Vinnemera stood at the top of the hill, hands oh her hips and a obnoxious smile on her face. She flipped her black hair over one shoulder and cocked her head to the side, studying him.

" I finished up inside, are you done out here?"

Tom Just stared, her words not processing in his head. His heart was still racing and his ears were ringing. He felt lightheaded and fuzzy blue spots were dancing in his vision. Bringing a hand up to touch his sweat slicked brow, he glanced over his shoulder at the lake; still and undisturbed.

Had she seen it too? Or was it just him? It was so bright, surely someone else had seen it. But judging by her clueless expression she had not witnessed the strange phenomenon he had. It was safe to say he had been the only one to see it, for he hadn't heard any mention about blue lights by the lake from any of the other students. Vinnemera frowned, crossing her arms.

" Tom? Are you alright?"

He ran a hand through his hair. It was trembling.

Was he alright?

" Fine. I'm done here, lets go back inside."

* * *

He gripped his goblet and took a quick sip, tasting nothing as he set it back on the table. Yes, a very frustrating day indeed.

Someone nudged his side and he turned to see Abraxas snickering, a glint of malicious glee in his blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes, his anger with the young Malfoy heir still fresh, but Abraxas was oblivious and pointed at something across the hall.

" Check it out, Tom" he grinned.

Tom followed the finger to the Hufflepuff table. Morgan MacMillan was just about to serve herself some stuffing. He watched as she scooped it onto her plate, and when she went to spoon some into her mouth, her plate exploded. Chunks of food went flying everywhere, but mostly in Morgan MacMillan's shocked face. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as the weeping girl, mortified, shot to her feet, stuffing and mashed sweet potatoes dripping from her cheeks and hair, and bolted for the doors. The surrounding students, but mostly the Slytherins, burst into laughter.

So maybe dinner wasn't so bad.

Abraxas clutched his sides as he laughed at the girls misfortune, head thrown back. Orion exchanged a high five with his older brother, Alphard, wiping a bit of moisture from his eyes.

" Nicely done Alphy." The boy crowed, causing his brother to swell up with pride. They all turned to Tom, to seek his opinion, get a nod of approval.

He took another a sip of his pumpkin juice and ignored them.

" That'll teach the filthy mudblood to be such a klutz." Malfoy sneered, the others nodding in agreement.

" Mush is a good look for her. It goes well with her soiled blood." Vinnemera jeered, hiding her nasty smile behind her hand. She glanced sideways at Tom to see his reaction to her snide comment. He gave none.

" Just desserts. I'd say." Markus Roisier added.

" Maybe next time the stupid little bint will think twice before even going _near_ Tom" Abraxas growled.

Tom let the smirk fall from his lips as he regarded his Knights.

" Who told you to act?" his voice was cold. Malfoys faltered and the others stopped laughing. Abraxas swallowed thickly, wiping his hands on his trousers and looked at Tom cautiously.

" My l-lord, I just thought-"

" Exactly Malfoy, you mad the mistake of actually thinking. Do you think me incapable of solving my own problems?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to grovel, but Tom cut him off again.

" We will discuss this later tonight." Abraxas paled, " Midnight, Forbidden Forest." He addressed this to the rest of his Knights, leaving no room for questions or arguments, not like there was ever any. He always made sure of that. Tom ruled without opposition. His faithful and spineless followers nodded and continued with their meals, beginning idle conversation. They didn't once look back at the Hufflepuff table.

Tom didn't know how much more he could take of the people around him, his wand hand was itching to cast a curse. Plus he was wasting time here when he could be in the library, looking up anything he can find about the Black lake, its origins and secrets, if any, and if it ever has a habit to glow.

He could still feel the hands on his robes, the light; warm and powerful.

Scowling, Tom pushed his plate away and made to stand up when Dippit stepped up to the pulpit and cleared his throat.

" Students, we have a few announcements" He called, hoping to be heard over the clamor of voices. Tom lowered himself back in his seat, curiosity getting the better of him. He supposed the library could wait a few more minutes. A hush descended over the great hall as everyone directed their attention to the Headmaster.

" I would like to remind you to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, it is prohibited for all, and anyone found in it or near it will be given detention." Tom glanced at his knights, they ducked their heads and averted their eyes; hiding their smirks. Seems they would have to tread more carefully from now on, he wasn't about to let the brainless dolts spoil everything.

" On a lighter note, the Halloween ball is in five days, those of you who wish to assist in preparations see your head of house."

It was unlikely that Tom would attend, he didn't care much at all for school activities, but unfortunately he was head boy and was expected too.

" Care of Magical Creatures has been canceled for the rest of the week due to Professor Jinks being on temporary leave, for, ah, personal reasons."

He heard sighs of relief from the students around him

"And now that we have finished the regular announcements, we have one more bit of news. Under certain circumstances, we have two guests here at Hogwarts, who will be staying here for the time being, until further notice."

Tom raised a brow, guests? This is the first he's heard of guests arriving today, unless it was short notice, but even then he would have been informed. He is Head boy after all; there wasn't much in Hogwarts that he didn't know about.

"I hope all of you will make them feel welcomed. With that said, please welcome Mister Perseus Jackson and Miss Annabeth Chase."

Tom, and the rest of the student body turned towards the doors as they opened, and two figures stepped into the hall. He had to crane his head to see over the multitude of heads. It was silent as the pair made there way to the front of the room. They appeared to be about his age, a blonde haired girl and a black haired boy, but he was to far away to make out any other features. They were glancing nervously around the room, their hands clasped tightly between them.

Hushed conversations broke out all around the room, the excitement of newcomers almost a plausible feeling among the students, but Tom wasn't really listening, his attention was on the guests, who's circumstances of arrival were curious, unexpected and mysterious.

Tom hated mysteries.

But all the same, his interest was piqued.

They stood by the Headmaster, Dippits weary smile of the couple fueling Toms suspicion, only supporting the nagging thought in the back of his mind that these were _uninvited_ guests. He took the chance to study them more closely as they gazed around the room in awe. The dark haired boy, Percy, he assumed, was tanned with a shock of green eyes. He was tall, about his height, and almost a head taller than his female companion. He had a faraway look in his eye, his thoughts elsewhere and guarded, and Tom suddenly wanted to know where and of what?

The girl, and he didn't often admit this about anybody, especially girls, wasn't bad on the eyes, to others he was sure she was beautiful. Her gray eyes were startling, holding a certain depth and wisdom most people her age lacked. Tom was intrigued. She had fairer skin and was studding the room with a glint in her eye he didn't quite understand; calculating, wonder, and a hint of sadness.

Dippit, the bumbling buffoon he was, seemed lost at what to do next, so quickly he began to nervously clap. The rest of the students and staff picked it up.

" Yes, now on with the feast" Dippit said

Percy smiled weakly, and Annabeth gave a nod of acknowledgement to the Headmaster before they quickly took their seats beside Dumbledore and Slughorn.

The usual chatter resumed, just about every student shooting glances at the two teens at the staff table, the earlier incident forgotten. It had been replaced by something much more interesting. For once, Tom agreed with his peers. He watched his potions master, a glass of wine in one hand and cheeks flushed, immediately engaging them in conversation, he wished he could hear what was being said, the weary looks on their faces as they attempted to fend of the professor a tell tale sign of hidden secrets and fabricated answers. He smiled inwardly.

Very Interesting indeed.

Toms plate remained untouched before him, he didn't have much of an appetite anymore. He couldn't take his eyes of the so called guests, he had a feeling there was something more to them, something that Dippit was trying to hide. His eyes glided over to Dumbledore who had cut in to save them from Slughorns clutches. He had a feeling he was hiding something as well. Tom glared down at his neglected food, trying to put all the pieces together. The feeling in his gut was trying to tell him something, but what? It was right in front of him, he could feel it. Where did he know this feeling from.

He couldn't put his finger on what it was. His brow dipped even further, before shooting right back up.

Of course! He snapped his eyes back to Percy.

The Lake.

He was getting the same presence he had felt at the Lake. The boy wasn't glowing, there were no voices in his head, but it was the same sensation. A hum, a certain power.

Magic.

Percy suddenly stiffened, and looked up, eyes immediately meeting his own. Tom narrowed his gaze, his magic flared to life in retaliation to the unspoken challenge in those sea green eyes. He refused to look away first, and Percy seemed to have the same intentions. Tom felt a thick tension form between their heated, locked gazes, and he responded in kind, allowing his magic to bear down on his opponent. To his surprise, he didn't back down. Tom felt something push against him, something foreign that had the same feel of magic, but there was an underlining hint of something he had never felt before.

His face hardened.

He would not lose.

Clenching his teeth, hand curling around his wand under the table, Tom gave one last shove.

Bam!

The connection snapped, tom looked away, down the table at the remains of a now empty jug of water, the contents of which were all over Vinnemera. Sopping wet and mouth flapping open like a fish, she shot to her feet, a strangled shriek escaping her mouth. Hiding his laughter behind his hand, Nott, who had only gotten partially wet, handed her his napkin. Snatching it from him with a scathing glare and a huff, she furiously wiped at her blouse.

Students from other table were standing, some on the tips of their toes for a better look at what had happened.

Tom felt shaken, the mental, magical tug of war left him a little drained. His shoulders shagged. He had never experienced something like that before. He looked back at Percy, who was whispering agitatedly to Annabeth, they shot him weary glanced between words, then back to the mess of water a few seats down. It clicked in his head.

He couldn't have.

Tom didn't see a wand, no movement of the lips in a spell. But it wasn't him, he always had control over his magic, he never allow himself a slip up like that. It could only be Percy. He

narrowed his eyes, seeing the black haired boy in a new light.

How had he done it? There was the possibility of wand less magic, but Tom had an inkling it was something else.

Tom looked back at the staff table, and met a different pair of eyes. A twinkling blue, a color he had come to loath. Dumbledore. The Transfiguration professor was looking at him with contempt and disapproval. The feelings were mutual. He glanced away and said something to Annabeth, and Tom knew they were discussing him. He inwardly seethed, determined to maintain a cool demeanor on the outside, and watched with narrowed eyes as the two teens conversed, occasionally sparing a glance in his direction.

He had to do something. It was driving him mad, he had to know, he _had_ to.

Know everything.

His first instinct was to corner them immediately and use every dark curse in his arsenal to get them to spill all their secrets. But he reminded himself; patience. He would wait, wait and watch. Though that may prove to be difficult, now that he knew, somehow, that they were connected to the Lake. It may make the chase and reveal all the more better he mused, killing two birds with one stone, and perhaps at the end of it all he would place them in his ranks. Percy demonstrated unique power, power he could use on his side.

But a coin has two sides.

If he failed to persuade them to join him, they could become troublesome enemies.

Without having to talk to her, Tom could already tell Annabeth was intelligent, clever. He needed more of that, so many of his followers had the magic, the money and brawns, but not the brains. She may prove to be more of an asset. Or a worthy opponent, someone who could finally match him in intellect. She could be dangerous if she wasn't on his side.

He had to have them, get ride of them, _destroy_, _posses_ them.

He couldn't tell which one he wanted to do more.

"-now off to bed!"

Tom blinked. He had lost himself in thought, dinner was over. He looked back the staff table, Percy and Annabeth were clutching a newspaper, staring down at it with pale faces and wide eyes. Before he could think more on their strange behavior, someone clapped him on the shoulder. Tom looked up into the brown eyes of Alpahrd.

"Coming, Tom?"

Tom nodded absentmindedly and stood up. He tried to keep Annabeth and Percy in his sights, but they were already gone. He searched the hall, and saw blonde curls and black hair making their way for the doors, then they were swallowed up by the sea of bodies. Why in such a rush? No matter, he would see them again soon.

He made his way to the dungeons with the rest of the Syltherins, his house a buzz about dinner; the most exciting thing to happen so far this year. His Knights were talking and laughing around him, but he paid them no mind, his head was filled with plans. Plans he was hesitant to share tonight, he wanted to keep this one to himself, for now. Besides, he did have other matters to attend to.

He could think of a certain Ravenclaw third year who needed to learn his place.

A wicked smile on his handsome face, Tom riddle reached the common room portrait, hissing the password, he descended into the darkness.

* * *

Percy was about five seconds away from lunging across the desk and strangling Dumbledore with his own beard.

_The words, __'Well this certainly complicates things a bit.'__, didn't even come close to describing it. Percy couldn't even describe it, he wasn't sure what __it __was, he just knew he wanted out of __it__. _With their faces sporting fashionable shades of waxy white and pasty pale, Percy and Annabeth had sat frozen in their chairs. Everything around them seemed to stop, drop out of focus. It reminded Percy of his reunion with Annabeth in new Rome, their kiss and how nothing else mattered. This was a much less enjoyable experience. It didn't feel real, it _couldn't_ be real. That's what he kept repeating in his head, that and a few choice words, as he ogled the newspaper.

They could feel the odd and slightly concerned looks Slughorn and Dumbledore were giving them, they probably looked strange sitting like statues staring horrified at a newspaper. They were snapped out of their trance by Dippit.

"Alright students, no more dilly dallying, its late, now off to bed." He called, flapping his hands at the students in a shooing gesture.

Annabeth suddenly turned on him. He could see the wheels spluttering and grinding to a halt in her head through her wide gray eyes.

"Percy, what do we do?" She whispered frantically. He was a little taken aback. She was asking _him_ what they should do? Now he knew they were doomed. Percy took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. OK, they were in a school of wizards and witches, which they were not, and on top of it all they were fifty years in the past with no idea why or how to fix it. That sounded about right. He bit his lip, there was only one person they could trust. He turned to Professor Dumbledore, who was about to stand up.

"Professor, we need to talk to you, its really important. Can we meet you in your office?"

Professor Dumbledore frowned, but nodded.

"Of Course, Mister Jackson." He gave the old Professor a quick nod then grabbed Annabeth's hand, it was clammy and trembling. She didn't ask any questions, just let him pull her up and headed towards the doors. Just about everyone stared as they wove their way through the throng of students, a few of them even tried to strike up a conversation. They ignored all of them and kept pushing forward, practically elbowing their way through. Percy didn't want to be rude, but it was kind of an emergency. He was trying to keep it together, to keep himself from running out of the room screeching like a lunatic.

_'Breathe Jackson, Breathe. Its just time travel, no biggie.'_

Said no time traveler ever.

They finally managed to break free from the crowd and speed walked down the corridor towards the general direction of Dumbledore's office. They got lost halfway and had to ask directions from one of the paintings, but eventually they found their way. Of course Dumbledore was already there, waiting for them. With a sense of deja vu they collapsed into the chairs in front of his desk. He merely smiled and laced his fingers together under his chin, waiting for them to start.

Percy wasn't really sure where, but going off of their previous heart to heart with Dumbledore, he decided the best way was just to put it all out there.

And put it all out there they did, they just weren't expecting what they got in return.

" A bit?" Percy hissed, " Professor, we've gone fifty years _back_ in _time. _I think its safe to say this adds a whole new level of _complicated."_

Percy ran his hands through his hair, just about ready to pull all of it out. Behind him Annabeth was pacing the length of Dumbledore's office, wringing her hands and mumbling under her breath. She shook her head every time she paused, at every idea that came into her head, every possible explanation to what was going on. She shook her head again; but each was turning out to be as unlikely as the next.

The most recurring hypothesis was Kronos; some how, and for some reason, he had sent them back in time. Being the Titan of time and who also hated their guts, it would make sense that he was behind this. He was thrown back into Tartarus, they fell into Tartarus, it made sense that their paths would cross. She frowned, shaking her head again; logic aside, it just didn't feelright. It actually sounded more and more stupid the more she thought about it, he was last seen in pieces, but her other ideas were just as pathetic, if not more. But she had nothing else! She stopped her pacing and stared intensely at the floor, hands balled at her sides and eyes stinging.

All she had recently was nothing, and she was _sick_ of it.

A bitter knife struck her heart, this was too much. She didn't know if she could handle another obstacle in their way.

She was underground again, lost, feeling useless, all she had was her smarts, as usual, and it wasn't enough. There was no glowing owl to show her the way, time travel was way over her head, and she didn't have a clue what to do. There wasn't an answer to this, at least not one she could find, and she hated it, she hated not being able to use her head to get out of a problem.

_Useless._

She shook her head and swiped at her eyes.

They could do this, they were going to get through this. They always do.

Always.

"-there's gotta be something you can do, I mean you're a wizard!" Annabeth looked up, her feelings of self pity and hopelessness slipping away, replaced by determination as she tuned back into the conversation. Percy had both his hands firmly planted on Dumbledore's desk, leaning forward, face slack in frustration and desperation. She knew the feeling. Dumbledore chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

" I'm afraid its not that simple Mr. Jackson" Percy frowned, "Even for witches and wizards, time travel is a very tricky thing." He bowed his head, looking at them over his glasses, blue eyes twinkling.

" Its also very dangerous, if meddled with." His voice was light, condescending. Annabeth didn't miss the pointed looked he gave them.

Is he?..

Percy blinked.

"You're joking, you think we did this on purpose?!" Percy exclaimed, his hands flew off the table and went straight for his hair again. He snorted, grinding his teeth, his patience dangerously close to being gone. This was getting them absolutely no where, and the old man sure as Hades wasn't giving them any useful advice. So far he's only stated the obvious and actually accused them of being willingparticipants in this road trip to the past. As if. He turned on the Professor, a exasperated sigh escaping past his teeth.

" You got me Professor, I _pushed_ Annabeth in the pit then jumped in after her, just for shits and giggles." He sneered. His temper was out of control, he felt tugging in his stomach. Annabeth put a hand on his arm.

"Percy calm down." She whispered, taken aback from his sudden turn in attitude. She's never heard him curse out loud before. He shook her off, fixing Dumbledore with a glare Clarisse would be proud of.

His voice was deathly calm, his green eyes burning.

"Look, we're just as confused by all of this as you are. We didn't come here on purpose, we didn't _ask_ for this and we need to get home, and if you're not going to help us, we'll find someone else." He was bluffing, they had no one else, but he was too angry to care. A tense silence settled over the small office. Dumbledore regarded the two demigods with a small smile.

" I apologize. It seems I crossed a line, it was not my intention to upset you."

Percy inwardly rolled his eyes, that ship was long gone. On the outside, he kept his face impassive and crossed his arms, waiting for him to continue. Annabeth glanced nervously between the two. This was not how she hoped this would go, there was a lot of arguing and glaring and not enough solutions and progress. Dumbledore idly rolled a lemon drop between his bony fingers. He pursed his lips and stared at something over Percy's shoulder.

" There are devices and Magics that exist that can send one a few days back in time, but I've never encountered anything that can jump you backs decades, but there maybe a way. I wonder..." he trailed off, and Annabeth recognized the calculating look in his eyes, his mind deep in thought. He would make a great child of Athena, she mused. He suddenly stood up, crossing the room in a swish of green robes. Percy and Annabeth watched, confused, as he scanned the books on his shelf, muttering under his breath, before having a change of mind and going to the corner of his office.

He drew his wand and tapped the wall. It opened and something, a pedestal of sorts, Percy had a poor view from where he stood, slid out. Whatever it was, it was emitting a strange glow, Percy peered over Dumbledore's shoulder, and caught a glint of water. It was surrounded by towers, filled with individual compartments, each holding a little class vial. Dumbledore dipped his hand into the top of the pedestal, it was a shallow bowl, wide and filled with a murky liquid. He gazed into its surface, eyes reflecting its iridescence.

There was a pregnant pause.

" I believe you two should attend Hogwarts." He said without turning around. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, not expecting that response, all of Percy's earlier anger slowly fizzled away. He thinks they should _what_?Annabeth took a step forward, slightly wary to get much closer to the Professor, hunched over his glowing bowl of water.

" Attend, as in take classes?...become students?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. Annabeth didn't like the sudden change in his demeanor, a shift in the atmosphere. She chose her next words carefully.

" But sir we don't have magic, and we're from the future; a whole different world. There is no way we could pull off being students."

" Plus, how does that help us get home?' Percy cut in.

Dumbledore switched his attention to the towers of bottles, searching for a particular one.

" You will just have to find a way, Miss Chase, you are certainty clever enough. Staying at Hogwarts will allow you to gather information, learn more about the forces that sent you here." He selected a vial, studying the clear liquid inside, then retuned it with a frown. "You were sent to this place, in this time, for a reason, a purpose, and I suggest you start with figuring out exactly what that is. Posing as students is the best option we have."

Percy didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

He _really_ didn't want to.

The prospect of staying another hourin this place, his thoughts flashed back to Tom, let alone for the for seeable future was just about as appealing as spending an afternoon with Hera. Unpleasant, infuriating and miserable. Not to mention dangerous. He promised Annabeth a few more days, this was before they discovered they were no longer in the year 2012, and then they were out of here. But now they had no where else. Being a demigod stuck in the forties, from the future, stranded in a magical school full of people who don't, or should, know you exist, left one with few options.

None, actually.

He sighed.

Well if you cant beat them, join them.

Dumbledore's plan made sense, at least more sense than everything else going on, but his demigod senses were tingling again. Dumbledore had something up his sleeve, something he knew and wasn't sharing. Not a ulterior motive per say, but a secret.

Percy gripped Annabeth's arm and turned her away from Dumbledore. She was chewing on her bottom lip, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Good, she was hopefully already on the same page.

" What do you think Wisegirl?" he whispered. She stared at their shoes for a moment, weighing their options, before sighing.

" I think this plan is the best we've got."

"Which still isn't very good"

" We don't have anything better. We should trust Dumbledore and do this."

"At this point I trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Percy..."

"I know I know, he just wants to help."

" Hey, this might be fun." She smiled, he couldn't help but return it.

" Yeah, but you and I have a very different definition of 'fun'" He smirked. She playfully punched his shoulder. Finally having an answer Percy Turned back to the Professor, still staring intently at the numerous bottles, as if looking at them hard enough would give him the one he wanted so badly. He cleared his throat.

" Fine, but we need at least a couple days to prepare." He said. Dumbledore didn't acknowledge Percy's answer right away, he gazed into the bowl one last time, watching the water run down his fingers with a then finally turned and smiled at them.

" Very good. Now, I suggest you both get a good nights rest, tomorrow we will get you sorted and procure all of your school materials. Ill have Frompit send you breakfast" he beamed. sheesh, this guys moods swings were almost as bad as Aeolus's. Percy and Annabeth didn't know what he meant by sorted, but getting to sleep in something that wasn't a hospital bed sounded amazing. Two days of nonstop surprises, plot twists and magic crammed into their brains demanded sleep in compensation. Annabeth took Percy's hand and led him to the door.

" Thank you Professor, that sounds great. Goodnight." she smiled. Percy gave a small wave before his girlfriend tugged him into the hallway, eager to leave Dumbledore and his strange bottles and glowing bowl, she needed a quiet place to think all of this over. The door closed with a soft click behind them.

"That went well" Percy sighed. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled him along.

"That glowing bowl, what do you think it was? And all those bottles.."

Percy shrugged, "Beats me."

Personally, it gave him the creeps.

All the students had gone to bed, the corridor was empty and quiet, it was just the two of them. Hand and hand they made their way to their dorm, walking in comfortable silence the rest of the way there. Halice was nodding off, curled up among the flowers when they arrived at the portrait. After giving her the password and an apologetic smile, she waved them in with a yawn and a sleepy '_Goodnight_'.

Too tired to much of anything else, they silently agreed to talk in the morning.

The two demigods trudged up their respective staircases, Annabeth giving Percy a quick peck on the lips before disappearing behind her door. Mentally and physically exhausted, Percy flopped onto his bed, sinking gratefully into the red pillows and crème comforter. He idly cast his eyes around the room; a bed(a really nice bed) a bookcase, a small desk, and a dark mahogany wardrobe.

Not bad.

Kicking off his shoes and pants, wishing he had a change of clothes but reminded himself he's slept in worse, he slipped under the covers. He stared up at the ceiling, suddenly wide awake. He wasn't use to the quiet, he didn't have the fountain in his cabin to lull him to sleep, he didn't have the familiar scent of the ocean to put him at ease.

This wasn't home.

He missed home.

He turned over and stared at the wall. Just when he had everything figured out, the fates throw this at him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, it never is, but this is taking it to a whole new level. He was never one to complain, though he defiantly had a lot to complain about, but this just wasn't fair. Everything seemed to be working against them, he just wanted to get to Tartarus, close the doors and kick Gaia's butt, then go home and lead a normal life. As normal as he could get it. As long as he was with Annabeth, and they were safe, he didn't care about the rest.

Cold blue eyes flashed in his mind, and a shiver ran down his spine.

As long as they were safe.

He closed his eyes, he just wanted it to end.

But Percy wasn't that naïve and selfish, he knew it was _far_ from over.

* * *

He was underwater.

Normally, that would comfort him, but it was so dark, cold and murky, he felt nothing but unsettled. The water around him felt ancient, hostile. He looked around, but the water was too dense to see more than three feet in front of him. The nymphs in this place have really let go. He swam forward a little, trying to figure out where he was, nothing looked familiar. He looked up, he could see no light, no surface.

_'Perseus'_

His head whipped around. He scanned the water, but there was nothing, just empty space. A strange feeling settled in his stomach, he felt eyes on him, but he could hardly see. He swam a few more feet, concentrating on the water around him, to see if he could feel anything.

_'Come'_

He paused, waiting for anything else. He frowned.

"Hello?" He called. It should have been muffled but instead it echoed. No reply. Ok, he was really getting tired of this voice, whatever it was.

Its Percy, _not_ Perseus

Something to the left caught his eye, wearily he swam towards it. It was a sliver of light, flickering weakly and blurred, he felt a warm foreign energy begin to spread through his body. He didn't hear the voice again, but he could _feel_ it now, beckoning him. It grew stronger, and the light brighter as he got closer, he could feel the hum of power. It caressed his skin, goosebumps rising at its touch.

A power, thepower. He couldn't describe it, but it felt familiar.

The water was getting thicker, he met a resistance of sorts, and swimming became difficult. He felt a tug in his stomach. He didn't move much physically but exerting all his mental energy, calling upon his command over water he pressed against the invisible barrier. The knot in his stomach tightened, blood roared in his ears. He felt it waver, he pushed again, he felt it crack, and with one last bout of energy he burst through. There was a blue flash of light, the warm feeling became a hot pressure, then he was weightless.

The barrier snapped, it rattled his teeth and sent pin pricks of pain through his head.

Disoriented, and slightly nauseous his eyes fluttered open.

He was somewhere else. The water was much clearer and less suffocating. Surrounding him were what looked like the remains of some type of structure, broken stone pillars, statues and archways. It was similar to his fathers underground kingdom, but less grand and breath taking. It was sad and dead, the skeletal remains of some great temple. A ripple past by him, warmer than the water around him. Something tugged on his mind, like an impatient child, urging him forward.

_'This way'_

He obeyed, swimming deeper into the ruins. Hide and seek it is. Seaweed like plants tickled his legs, swaying around his waist. He could see movement out of the corner of his eyes,moving shadows among the water. Once or twice he caught a flash of scales and tailfins, beady black eyes staring out at him from the vegetation, then they were gone. More tugging, more insistent. He swam a little faster, the plants starting to thin, and he could see a familiar blue glow in the distance.

Nerves began to eat at his stomach, a sudden foreboding feeling settled heavily in his gut.

_'Perseus'_

He parted the blades and peered out, eyes widening and breath catching in his throat(For him, totally possible underwater.) A stone archway, larger than the ones he had passed on his way here, and this one was complete and glowing. It was at least 70 feet tall, 20 feet wide. It radiated blue, he felt the heat and power from where he was some dozen meters away. Strange symbols were etched all along the stone, not in any language Percy recognized. He felt the voices in his head flare to life, chattering and making his brain throb. He tasted the heat on his tongue, bitter, metallic.

The light intensified, the voices grew louder.

It pulled at him, threatening to swallow him, over power him. The archway shimmered, he saw blurry shapes and distorted images. The water seemed to vibrate, pulse, his head felt like it was going to split open.

Among the chorus of voices, one stood out, ringing in his head, so soft yet so loud.

The edges of his vision started to go dark, he could feel the dream slipping away. The light was so bright.

Heat.

Tugging.

Nothing.

_'We have been waiting, Son of the Water_.'

* * *

**AN: Well there it is. this took a lot of revision, and I still think its a little shaky, but hey, no one is perfect. At some point, I want this to get a little darker, more mysterious. Again, ill try to keep the HP as accurate as possible, I haven't gotten any complaints, but I make no promises. My apologies if Percy and Annabeth are a little OC at times, its just the way it is. R&R!**


	3. AN: Im sorry!

AN: I know this isn't a chapter, don't hurt me!*Flinches* I just wanted to write this so I'm not leaving you guys in the dark wondering if I've given up or died or something. I know its taking me forever to upload, but I am working on it, but like I mentioned before college and work has sucked all my life and time away. I want to get it up as soon as possible, but I don't want to rush, I want it to be a good chapter, so please bare with me. you guys have been awesome with the reviews, I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyyyy appreciate them, they make my day whenever I read them. I have a couple more pages to finish then the next chappie should be up. Ill say this, its gonna get good ;) I don't want to give you guys a time estimate and let you down, but for sure some time this month... don't hurt me! Thanks again everyone!-Prosto


End file.
